Uncomfortable
by Song of The Knight
Summary: when a AIM coverstion turns into Nessie's most unconfertable converstion.this is a breaking dawn spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't owen twilight.

A/N: this is my first fanfic

**_Chapter 1_**

Bellabarbie-Bella

Mindreader-Edward

Shifterlover-Nessie

Imprintonvamp-Jacob

Bigfluffyteddy-Emmett

Killerblond-Rose

Anti_emo-jasper

Pretty_killerpixy-Alice

-Carlisle

Lovingvamp-Esme

Bellabarbie has logged on

Mindreader has logged on

Shifterlover has logged on

Imprintonvamp has logged on

Bellabarbie: Edward!!

Mindreader: yeah love?

Bellabarbie: HI!! I love you

Mindreader: I love you too. What is with the SN love?

Bellabarble: oh I'm in Alice's room right now being Bella Barbie. NESSIE my room right now!!

Imprintonvamp: She's a little busy.

Bellabarbie: what do you mean 'she's a little busy'?

Shifterlover: Mom and Alice not that way. I'm cleaning my room and Jake is just sitting on my bed*swats Jake*

Bellabarbie: oh sorry honey.

Shifterlover: Don't you think you could here me if we were?

Bellabarbie: no I'm in the house with Alice.

Shifterlove: oh sorry I forgot.

Mindreader: you're laying Nessie.

Bellabarbie: WHAT?!?!

Bellabarbie has logged off

Mindreader has logged off

_________________________at the Cullen house___________________

Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were at the cottage and in nessie's room in three seconds. On the bed was Jacob with what looked like no shirt. Next to him was Nessie and she to looked like she had no shirt on. Bella jumped and ripped the sheet off of them and their was Nessie and Jacob fully clothed. "MOM" Nessie screamed.

Instead of bella saying something it was jasper. "well Jocob you now you have slept with morther and daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

**to Eta Carinae1: sorry about the mis spelling of the name and as for the AIM thing bieng over-rated well to get it right for this chapter thier was only one of two ways to get it right it was phone or AIm and i thought that it would be esayer.**

**sorry for the wait guys.**

Bella's POV

"Wait...what! MOM?!?! JACOB!?!? what dose uncle jasper mean?" nessie screamed

"well is what jasper means is when that vampire army came here before you were born and-"I cut Edward off.

" I was still human. to protect me your dad and Jacob took me into the woods. well is was super cold in the woods. Jacob was outside to keep contact with the pack. well i was freezing so your dad asked well more or less told him to get a space heater and as you know he is as good as a space he curled in my sleeping bag and became my space is what uncle Jasper meant."i told Nessie and shot a death glare and the feelings towards Jasper.

Jasper raised his hands to mock surrender and said "okay...okay I will keep my trap shut." Then Alice slapped the back of his looked at her and said "what was that for." for opening that trap of yours I would accept that from Emmett but not all the people Jasper. you will pay for it tonight my little southern boy." a mischievous grin came across her face.

" eww way to much information" said Nessie and Jacob in unison.

I laughed and said to Nessie and Jacob " How do you think you to think that you came into this world?"

they both had a look of disgust on their faces and Edward said "Don't give us those looks Jacob and Nessie I know that it has came across your minds. I can read your minds remember?"i couldn't help but laugh at that point.

"Come on Jacob let's go to your house before it gets any more uncomfortable." Nessie said. with that both of them got up and left.

Nessie's POV

Jacob left that house as fast as possible we got to the edge of the woods and i waited for Jacob to go form. when he came back as a big russet colored wolf we took off to his were their in his room in a Min or went to give me a kiss and i pulled away. He looked at me and said" what did i do something wrong?"

i shook my head and said " no Jake it's just i want to know more about you and my mom's relationship before we go any further with ours because well i don't want something like that to happen next time my family decide to 'visit' that all."

"okay well lets see when your dad left me and your mom became really close and then he came back. i got your mom in big trouble with her dad because I thought that your dad wouldn't let me see her. after a while and her coming to visit me while your dad was away. her and i rekindled our friend ship. then she told us about the vampire army coming after her and then the Jasper taught us how to fight the newborn vampire. then the night of the fight you got explained so basically i was the space heater and then the day of the fight i found out that your mom and dad were that day i got your mom to kiss me to-"

"Jacob trickery why?"i said as i play full smacked him on the arm

"any ways as i was saying before i was interrupted to see if she loved me or your dad. well she didn't love me she loved you your father. i went to the fight it went great up until decide to go after a vampire alone i got hurt and your mom was with me the whole time after i was able to phase i disappeared to Canada and stayed away till the night of your parents wedding and then the rest I'm sure you know."

" yeah Jake that i do and I'm glad we could have this talk." i said to him then i went over to him and gave him a kiss.

**a/n: okay here is the second chapter. im pretty happy with my self right now bescause i was able to surmize every thing that bella and jacob did in the last three books in less then a page i peopl want this story to keep going i will need some ideas because i have none thanks**

**OCD**


	3. Attention All Readers

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow

Gothic Saku-chan

song of the knight


End file.
